


I Come in Peace

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: Mark has a VERY close encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark stood absolutely frozen as he stared at it. Of all the things he had expected to find, this definitely wasn't it.

He had been planning to spend a week or so in this cabin he rented in Oregon. He had videos scheduled & Matt & Ryan would look after Chica & everything. So needless to say that when a very...otherwordly sound woke him from his sleep, it caught him off guard. He had gone to investigate it because along with the sound came odd glowing lights. And now he stood in front of what he could only describe as a spaceship that seemed to have landed in the woods. Part of him was stunned & trying to comprehend this, but the other part of him was in awe & rather excited due to his intense love of space.

The whole thing looked like it was made of some kind of metal & was very sleek. No windows or doors of any kind. And Mark could see his own reflection in it's surface. He cautiously approached it & reach a hand out to lightly touch the ship. As soon as his fingertips made contact with it he blink in surprise, it was cold. Not ice cold, but cold. Some how he had expected it to be hot from entering Earth's atmosphere. He didn't get the chance to investigate further as a soft hiss made him jump back. He looked toward an opening that had suddenly appeared in the ship & stared as a figure peeked out at him. He couldn't get a good look at the alien, all he could tell was that it had blue-tinted skin. And it's big eyes were completely black & pupil-less.

Mark wasn't sure whether he should run & hide or just stay still. He took a moment to let his heart slow down & realized something. The alien seemed just as unsure & even scared as him. He slowly raised his hands in a gesture that he hoped translated into not meaning the other any harm. To his surprise, after a moment the alien emerged out of it's ship mimicking the gesture.

"Oh...you come in peace then, cool." he lowered his arms & took in the being's appearance. In addition to it's black eyes & blue skin, Mark noticed that it didn't look like a stereotypical extraterrestrial. It didn't have a bulbus head or little to no facial features. Instead it was about the same height as him & had a lean build, an odd shaped nose, a mouth similar to a cat's, six fingers on all four hands with what looked like suction cups at the end of each of them, & bat-like ears.

The alien seemed to look Mark up & down as it slowly moved towards him. Once it was close enough it reach a hand out to him.

Mark held still not wanting to scare the alien or worse, he tentatively reached his own hand out & touched the alien's.

For a moment they just watched each other curiously. The alien moved even closer & raised another hand to touch the red tuft of hair on top of Mark's head.

Mark let them do this & even gave a soft chuckle. The most interesting thing about him to an alien was his hair.

The alien tilted it's head thoughtfully & took it's hand back, it gently grabbed Mark's hand to lead him into their ship.

Mark hesitated a moment, "You're...not gonna abduct me or anything, are you?"

The alien didn't seem to understand what he was saying, but it did understand the unsure look on his face. It almost seemed to smile as it placed a hand on Mark's chest in a soothing manner.

Mark looked at the alien & raised his eyebrows, he didn't get the feeling that this was an alien he needed to be afraid of. So he relaxed just a bit & followed the alien inside. Besides, when would he get another chance to be inside a spaceship again?

Once inside the alien guided Mark over to a padded table & gesture for him to sit.

Mark did so glancing around at the interior of the ship. He noticed a few things right off. First, it wasn't cold like it was outside. It wasn't exactly warm, but it certainly wasn't cold either. Something else was that it seemed like it was one big, well lit room. There was no pilot seat or anything like that. Lastly were the...well he didn't know what they were. Tools? Devices of some sort? Either way he hoped the alien didn't plan on using any of them on him.

The alien walked over to Mark with something that almost looked like an ipad in one of it's hands. It tapped at the transparent screen like it was taking notes as it looked Mark over.

Mark watched the alien curiously as it slowly circled him. He figured it was making some kind of report or something to send to it's planet about humans. After a bit he felt the back of his shirt being pushed up. He raised an eyebrow & looked over his shoulder seeing the alien examine his skin & back. Soon enough they moved to be in front of him & lifted his shirt attempting to take it off. Mark furrowed his eyebrows but raised his arms so the alien could do this. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with being half naked, but he didn't know if him disagreeing with them would make them angry.

The alien put a hand on Mark's chest urging him to lay back on the table, once he did they looked over his torso taking notes. They tilted their head noticing his scars & lightly traced them with a finger.

Mark watched the alien & felt rather self conscious about being examined like this. He blushed softly at the touch, he tried not to let his body respond when their finger traced all the way down the long scar in his skin.

The alien noticed Mark press his lips together & the redness on his cheeks. They leaned down & hovered their mouth & nose over Mark's stomach & abdomen.

Mark chewed his bottom lip & sucked in a breath feeling the alien's breath on his skin. He swallowed blushing more as his heart sped up a bit. What was it trying to do? There must be a better way to get a closer look.

The alien stuck it's rather thin, greenish-blue tongue out & followed the line of scarred tissue with it.

Mark's stomach tensed a bit at the sensation of the warm & wet appendage. He tried to control his breathing as it trailed lower & lower till he instinctively sat up. "Okay! I think that's enough..." he was blushing a nice shade a pink by now.

Instead of looking offended or pissed off like Mark expected, the alien just look intrigued by this reaction. It patted Mark's chest reassuringly & marked a few more things down on it's device. It then moved down to take Mark's shoes & socks off examining his feet with interest. They even counted his toes while tilting their head.

Mark almost found this amusing, but then if six fingers per hand was the norm for this alien he guessed any less would be odd.

The alien stood up after a moment & lightly tugged on Mark's pants looking at him expectantly.

A blush returned to Mark's face as he realized what was wanted from him. "You can't be serious..."

The alien blinked at him glancing at his pants.

Mark got the feeling that for as polite & gentle as they were, if he didn't do it then they would whether he liked it or not. So he tentatively slipped off the table long enough to untie his baggy pants & hesitantly slip them off. He pushed himself back onto the take now with nothing more than his boxer briefs on. Not wearing pants was a very comfortable option for him, sure. But when it was in front of a creature from another planet who was thoroughly examining him, it was different story.

Seeming satisfied the alien examined his legs & ran a hand up & down his thighs.

Again Mark had to make his body behave even though he was rather liking the soft & gentle touch. He was caught off guard when another hand began to pull down his underwear. He jolted a bit & attempted to stop the hand but a third caught his. Now he was completely exposed & most definitely blushing.

The alien didn't so much examine the newly exposed anatomy so much as investigate it through touch. It didn't hold Mark down by any means, instead it focused all four of it's hands on exploring Mark's body.

Mark was very tempted to try to convince the alien to stop, but as soon as he felt the touches he paused. If he was totally honest, it wasn't all that bad. It actually felt good. Maybe he should blame being single, but it also seemed like the alien had a general idea of what it was doing. And it certainly didn't seem to have any intention of causing him harm. He felt fingers trail down his abdomen & along his member which reacted positively to the touch. He pressed his lips together as two other hands spread over his chest finding his nipples. The fourth hand he felt caressing & groping his ass. The next thing he felt surprised him even more than he had been previously. At the end of each of the alien's fingers were what seemed to be small, toothless mouths. They licked & sucked at his skin causing a very strange, but still enjoyable sensation for him. He groaned softly & watched the alien.

The alien focused it's attention on exploring Mark's body & searching for pleasure points. It was easy for it to know when it found one since Mark would whimper & arch a bit. It rather enjoyed that response.

Mark was so distracted by the multiple hands & tiny tongues working over his body that he hardly noticed the hands on his ass moving. The feeling of a a curious finger rubbing against his entrance grabbed his attention & caused his breath to hitch. He opened his eyes & opened his mouth to question what the alien was doing. However the intergalactic being suddenly moving to kneel between his legs stopped him.

The alien leaned over Mark & nuzzled his hair in an affectionate manner before giving his nose a soft nip.

Mark blinked at this blushing a bit, he noticed movement & something of a blue color & turned his attention to it. Of course what he saw made him blush even more. Apparently the alien had reproductive organs in the form of two, blue & rather slimy looking tentacle dicks. He honestly wanted to say something, but he had no clue what. "Uh...wh...um..." he swore he heard the alien make a noise similar to a giggle at this reaction.

The alien moved two of it's hands to stroke Mark's thighs & encourage him to lift them a bit. It scooted closer to him & one of the tentacles started rubbing against Mark's entrance while the other rubbed against his erection.

Mark stopped his attempts to come up with something to say as soon as a new wave of pleasure washed over him. He bit his lip moaning softly, his member was already getting coated with whatever substance the alien's dick was secreting. As was his entrance, which he was starting to understand was probably the point. His theory was proven right when the small tip of the second tentacle pushed into him. He whimpered & chewed his lip, it didn't hurt. It just felt weird.

The alien watched Mark closely & let it's tentacles move on their own. It leaned down to lick & softly bite at Mark's neck.

Mark returned to moaning & felt the tentacle in him give gentle thrusts. He felt the alien's hot breath on his neck & it's teeth nibble at the skin there. He instinctively tilted his head to give it more access & moaned louder. He reached his hands up to touch the alien's skin.

The tentacle in Mark slowly pushed in more with each thrust, the other one wrapped around Mark's member stroking it. The slime beginning to coat Mark's crotch at this point.

Mark panted softly & couldn't help moaning almost nonstop. He didn't even realize how much of the tentacle was inside him. All he knew was his body was rather warm & every touch from the alien felt fantastic. He was well aware of the fact that the other being was treating him with care & paying close attention to whether or not he enjoyed what it was doing. At some point he felt the alien tentacle in him sheath itself completely in his entrance. Along with this came the sensation of it rubbing against a particularly sensitive spot. He nearly arched off the table & bucked his hips with a rather high pitched whimper.

The alien took notice of what it seemed to have found within Mark & smoothed two of it's hands down Mark's chest. It continued to stroke his skin as it moved it's mouth further down to lick & nibble at his collar bones.

"S-Shit..." Mark breathed & felt his hips jerk a bit on their own. He could feel an intense pulsing heat in his stomach that spread to his abdomen. He gasped softly at the sensation of the alien softly biting & licking at his nipples alternately.

The alien's tentacle wrapped around Mark's dick rubbed the head as the other tentacle began to make deep & slow thrusts.

Mark was seeing stars. He could only grip onto the alien's arms & whimper in between short cries of pleasure. He could hear the sloppy & wet noises that were being created by the tentacles, especially the one inside of him. His stomach started to tighten as the familiar feeling of reaching his limit came over him. He wasn't even sure what profanities he shouted as he came harder than he ever recall cumming before.

The alien didn't take very long to follow Mark in making a mess on his stomach. Not to mention the gooey substance that coated Mark from the inside as well. It gave a satisfied trill & looked at Mark to find he had fallen asleep, far too exhausted to force himself to stay awake it seemed. It carefully detached itself from him & took some notes. It then watched Mark for a bit while it thought about what to do next. It came to the conclusion that it felt would be best & turned to the control panel guiding the ship to take off.

There was no sense in keeping this wonderful human. He should be shared.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mark woke up he was honestly completely disoriented. At least until he let his mind catch up with him as he gained more consciousness. He blushed remembering exactly what had made him so tired after he had been brought onto the ship. He sat up & glanced around him seeing he was still on the alien's ship which raised a few questions. For one, why was he still on the ship? And two, where was the alien?

Mark slipped off the table & looked around to see if he could spot his pants. Instead he found that a sort of robe had been left for him. At least the alien seemed to know he'd want some privacy. He also noticed that he wasn't sticky or anything so that must mean that the alien had cleaned him. All in all he couldn't say this was a bad abduction.

The alien appeared near Mark & made a soft sound to get his attention.

Mark jumped a bit in surprise & turned to face the alien, “Oh my god, could you not try to give me a heart attack?”

The alien tilted it's head seeming oblivious to the fact that it had scared Mark. It held out one of it's hands indicating that it wanted to lead Mark some where.

Mark blinked & looked at the offered hand before taking it. “Uh...so where are we going?”

The alien gave a little trill sound in response & guided Mark out of the spaceship.

Mark noticed that where ever they were it was night, which was pretty weird to him since he felt like he'd gotten hours of sleep just now. However the closer he looked at his surroundings he found that this was some foreign planet. As much as his logical sense said he should be freaked out, he wasn't. He was in awe. The ground was a purple sand & the plants around them were shapes & colors he'd never seen before. There were also what Mark would describe as huts here & there. And his alien friend was leading him right to one. As soon as they stepped inside he could've sworn he stepped into the cantina scene from Star Wars. All around him were so many different types of aliens he couldn't keep track of each one. It seemed like this was a place for traveling extraterrestrials to come & relax.

The alien, who Mark silently decided to call Blu, lead him through the groups over to a cushioned area.

Mark sat down & kept his legs together for the sake of his modesty as he watched Blu walk over to a couple of aliens. He didn't know what was being said, but the two nodded & walked off somewhere. He looked up when he noticed, what he assumed was, a female alien. Judging by the fact that she had...four breasts? He didn't have much time to process this as she sat beside him with a soft smile. He took in her appearance for a moment seeing she had orange skin & red markings everywhere. She had four black eyes & no ears. She also had just three fingers & toes on each hand & foot. Not to mention the fangs. “Uh, hi.”

The lady alien tilted her head to the side seeming to look him over, she set an orb in his hand.

Mark blinked looking at what he was given. It wasn't a solid orb, it was made of some kind of liquid & was about the size of a golf ball. He looked back up at the alien questioningly.

She smiled & place a hand under Mark's guiding him to put the orb in his mouth.

Mark tentatively went along with this & raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sensation of the soft outer layer melting in his mouth. This allowed him to taste & swallow the liquid. He honestly didn't have anything to compare its taste to, but it almost seemed fruity. It was good. “Thanks.”

The alien gave a nod seeming to at least somewhat understand him. She moved her hand to start disrobing as she watched Mark.

Mark blushed & felt his heart flip, he glanced around for Blu but couldn't spot him. “Um...listen, I don't...I mean-” he stopped in his attempt to say something intelligent once the lady alien's robe slipped off her body. In some odd way he couldn't deny she was attractive. He licked his lips unsurely.

She continued smiling at him & once again guided his hands, this time she placed them on her breasts.

Mark was dumbfounded, here he was on a different planet cupping alien boobs. It took him a moment to slowly move his hands to fondle what they were placed on. Maybe his love of space & all things involved with it kicked in, but he started to enjoy himself a bit. Then he felt her removing his robe & blushed.

The lady alien explored Mark's chest & stomach, she traced his scars with interest. She leaned in & licked his neck before giving him soft nips.

Mark watched her & gasped gently at the hint of sharp teeth against his skin. At this point it was solidified to him that this alien, if not all of them, could very well end him. Instead he was being treated gently & with care. 

The alien moved her hands to rub the pads of her thumbs around Mark's nipples. She lightly tugged his earlobe with her teeth & made a low sound in her throat that sent shivers up the man's spine.

Mark jolted slightly at the touch to his most sensitive area, he involuntarily made a rather embarrassing noise blushing deeper. He moved his hands from her breasts to her back & bit his lip at her nipping. He didn't know how to describe what the sound she produced did to him, but he nearly melted right there.

The lady alien trailed her tongue from Mark's jaw to his lips & captured them in a kiss. She stroked Mark's inner thigh while one hand stayed in place to play with his perking nipples.

Mark tilted his head up a bit feeling the warm & wet appendage on his face. He closed his eyes at the kiss & surprised himself by returning it. He whimpered softly arching his chest into her touch knowing he was almost completely erect. He felt her tongue nudge his lips so he parted them to give her entrance. He was surprised again when he felt her tongue not only slip into his mouth, but part way down his throat too. Thankfully he could still breath & his gag reflex wasn't triggered, but god did that feel weird. At least, not in a bad way.

She encouraged Mark to part his legs & moved herself to kneel between them. After a moment she pulled away from the kiss & trailed her tongue down Mark's chest & stomach.

Mark took a deep breath once he was able & watched her, he pressed his lips together. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming. Boy, was he wrong. He watched her pull back & rub her fingers against her opening. He stared in absolute fascination as her clit unsheathed revealing a dripping appendage.

The alien leaned forward again to rub her hands up his thighs. She massaged her thumbs upward until she found his entrance & circled it with her fingers.

Mark was still taken back by what he'd just seen, but he was brought out of his shock by her touch. He groaned softly & felt her guide him to lift his legs up, which he did biting his lip. He noticed that the smile never left her face this whole time. He held his legs up as he watched her pulsing penis continue to drip. It was a bit of an odd shape too, similar to Blu's but it looked ribbed.

The lady alien placed her hands on Mark's legs & leaned in. She positioned her hips to enter him & lightly teased his entrance with the tip of her penis. She seemed to enjoy the noises Mark made. She licked his cheek producing another low sound.

Mark watched her lean into him & jolted slightly feeling the prodding at his entrance, he moan softly. He huffed out a few breaths & his hips jerked when he felt the full length of her member enter him. He was expecting some kind of discomfort or even pain, but there was none. Instead there was a deep heat & throbbing. He whimpered rather loudly & laid his head back feeling his own dick throb. He pressed his lips together feeling her hands roam over his torso massaging every inch of his skin.

The lady alien seemed to allow Mark to get use to the feel of her before she pulled her hips back & thrust back in going as deep as she could. She produced a sound that was very much a pleasured groan.

Mark couldn't help but let his mouth fall open & moan as she hit his prostate repeatedly. He saw, through his haze, that practically all the other aliens around them were watching with interest. He gripped the cushions under him as he was being pushed little by little with each thrust. He pressed his lips together, but this didn't stop the noises he was making. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling his lower stomach coil tighter.

The lady alien reached out to cradle Mark's head & run her fingers through his hair. She kept one hand on his hips & leaned down some to press her chest against his.

Mark whimpered & squirmed a bit the closer to his peak he got. He opened his eyes to look at her & arched as his climax washed over him.

The lady alien leaned back a bit as she buried herself inside Mark & came with a low rumbling groan. She held Mark's hips with both hands to keep him there for a few minutes.

Mark shuddered & panted, he was covered in sweat as well as his own cum. He could vaguely feel his entrance leaking just a bit. He looked up at the female alien as she carefully pulled herself out of him. He groaned softly & felt her lull him to sleep with gentle caresses & playing with his hair.


End file.
